


Afraid of the Light

by archetypes



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, i live for seth x santanico, im sorry if my smut is so shitty rip, so heres a shitty one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth can't pretend she doesn't get under his skin, just like she did to all the other assholes.  Santanico can't say he's her least favorite Gecko brother anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of season 2 when Santanico and Seth did the banter line of "I could make you my slave" and "I already had a wife" I was so gone.

"I could just turn you, and make you my slave." It was nonchalant, spoken with a confident shrug of her shoulders because of course she could. Not without a hell of a fucking fight from Seth though, and shit would Richie freak out if his brother was bound to his bitch.

Not literally of course, minutes ago Santanico proved she was no ones bitch. A bitch, yes. Their bitch, no.

"No thanks, I already had a wife." He shot back, shoving his gun in his waistband before moving to push past the Culebra.

She reached a manicured hand out, the nails a deep maroon, sharp and daunting. It was a little unnerving after that freak with the dozen hands and needle long nails tried to gut him like a fish.

"You can't leave Richard, he needs you to help him guide the Culebra's, his people. They need you Seth." Her lips moved a certain way with her words, just barely yet faster than normal. Her dark eyes were hard and she meant business.

Good for her, Seth always meant business, and no way was this snake telling him what he was or was not gonna do.

"Why the hell would I do that little miss sunshine? Do I look like I grow fangs when I'm ready for dinner? This is Richard's hole, he can keep on digging. That's what you wanted anyways right? Well here it is." His tone was sarcastic, and the look on her face didn't look like she thought it funny.

"I already got what I wanted, this is what your brother wanted, his hearts desire. But he needs help with it, Seth. You know you two work better together." 

He scoffed, trying to save his breath and instead push past her, shoving her poised arm back to her side.

He was pulled back again by her hand gripping his jacket from behind. "Hey, listen-"

"No! You listen." He shouted back, pulling his arm from her loose grip and shoving her up against the solid door frame, her back hitting it forcefully with a dull thud sound, but it hurt her none.

"This is the last time I'm saying it, so open your fucking ears and listen. I don't owe him a god damned thing so if he wants to try and rule a bunch of freaks with a terrible case of the munchies, let him. Good luck, I say." He spat, rigid and close enough to her face that normal people would be trembling, but she wasn't afraid of anything, let alone Seth.

She arched up into his hold on her to get even closer to him, "Act as cold as you want but I know the truth, Seth."

"You don't know anything, the only time you know anything is when you sneak you way into my head- which is unfair, by the way."

"You don't like it?"

"Why the hell would I like it?"

"It brings us closer, it's intimate like I'm apart of you for at least a moment."

"Ew. Stop acting like any part of me wants that."

She laughed, it was a lyrical yet extremely cynical sound, almost as if she didn't believe him. It was like everyone just assumed he was gone for her like the rest of the suckers that lapped up milk at her shrine. Or blood, or whatever else she was letting them swallow up.

"Seth, don't act like you and I wouldn't make a good team. Or a at least get along. You're not repulsed by me." Her breath was too close for comfort, like it was trying to cage him in. She was suffocating even though he was the one who had her pressed against the door.

He pulled back, an irritable scoff leaving his lips. "I never said I was, I'm not blind. It's just your personality and ability to bend my brother to you will that pisses me off." Right to the point, matter-of-fact.

Santanico smirked, looking proud of herself, stepping up and pushing him against the opposite half of the frame now, looking disconcerned as he hissed out in momentary pain. Shit this wasn't comfortable.

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? What the fuck am I supposed to be jealous about? I think the English word you're looking for is, annoyed."

"You're jealous of what Richard has."

"You're not a prize I wanna win, sweetie."

She laughed once more, a hand running over his jaw, tugging on the barely there hairs on his chin. "I was talking about his power. You won't help him because you won't share the glory, you always need to be one step ahead. You'll share if he's behind you."

She moved her fingers carefully over his skin as she spoke, stopping at the new addition of tattoo near the base of his throat. The sensation made him shiver, the still raised skin was begging to be cared for. Unfortunately he didn't keep bandages and lotion on him at all times.

"Do you spend all your time analyzing everyone you talk to?" He tried to get himself to push her off him, he wasn't a sucker, he didn't let any chick pull him around on a ball and chain, especially not the ones who will screw him over.

But Santanico's presence held no air of suspicion, he knew her. He helped her moments ago. She had been quite literally inside of his head then too, and even then he didn't feel like it had been too much for... _them_.

No not them. They weren't a them. They were Santanico and Seth. Not a package deal.

"Not analyzing, stating the obvious. You know I can read people, Seth."

"Seeing into their damn skulls when you need something isn't 'reading people'."

"Then what is it?"

"It's- hey! Watch your hands." He warns as the hand not on his neck settles on his side, snaked it's way inside his suit jacket and laying itself on his dress shirt like it belonged there.

"You're avoiding the subject, Seth." She pointed out, of course she was wrong. He wasn't avoiding, she just shouldn't be reaching where she's reaching- or so that's what his _mind_ is telling him.

"No I'm not, you're getting touchy." He grips her wrists tightly, holding her arms up and away from him like he was telling a toddler 'no, don't touch'.

"You don't like it?" Faster than ever she pulls herself from his hold, "Am I too close?"

He swallows as her pelvis pushes against his, testing him to his core. His weak...weak, core. How the hell was he doing this? How has he lasted this long with a hot chick in front of him, touching and moving?

"You know I like it, you know very well why I like it and it's not you, it's your female body. Unfortunately my dick doesn't know you're a crazy bitch." And on cue his cock stirs with the pressure she applies against him.

The slightest she moves her hips is the slightest his head is swimming with a billion thoughts at once. What the fuck was happening?

She makes a low sound in her throat, it's a moan that vibrates down to where they're connected and he wants to smash his head against the wood frame behind him until he's dead.

"You're so-"

"Shut up Seth and fuck me."

He growls and she digs her nails into his hair so hard it scrapes his scalp just the slightest bit. He moves forward and turns them around, placing her on the wall again.

"You want me to fuck you?" He asked as harsh as he could, biting down on his lip to stiffle a groan when she rubs his dick through his pants with her thigh.

"Do it." She spits, pushing her hair from her face.

Seth gripped her thigh, pushing it aside and instead moves her hands forward and letting Santanico pull his cock out.

She wasted no time with it, ripping the belt from it's track and pulling his pants open without missing a beat.

His head titled back, a groan ripping from his throat when he felt her grip him through his boxers, her fingers warm and inviting.

She stroked him in an agonizingly slow pace, pulling every feeling and sound from him she possibly could.

He hissed when the fabric was suddenly pulled down, the cool air hitting him just as she held him in her hand. 

"I want you to never be able to see me again without thinking of fucking me." She whispered, "So start fucking me."

He growled, pushing his lips against hers in a moment of weakness. He thought he'd at least just fuck her, but he couldn't stop thinking about what her lips felt like. On his and on his dick.

They were pliant and soft but harsh and persistent. She moaned against his mouth. Their tongues meeting in a heated blur, she licked at him and clawed his skin with a fever like many of the girls he's fucked before. 

He reached down while she was distracted and unzipped her skinny jeans, they were leather and clung to her skin like it was a part of her. She sensed his struggle and ended up ripped them open, just splitting them down the middle like an animal. 

It was hot.

She had a deep red thong on, all lace and see-through. He wanted to lick the skin around her pussy before finally just eating her out like he was starving- but she wanted him in her, and he was all for that too.

He lifted her up, his fingertips digging into the back of her thighs and she wrapped her legs around him like he was her pole she was going to dance on. Fuck if he was going to stop her.

He slid a hand between them, sliding it between her thighs and rubbing against the soft fabric of her panties. He didn't actually know if they could or not but she was wet, leaking and warm like she was alive, and he couldn't deny how sexy it was.

"You're soaking wet." He spoke, not trusting his voice to say much else- not that it would crack but that he might say something he really, really shouldn't.

"For you." She spoke back, voice shaking as he touched her.

He could only chuckle at that. He pulled the expensive underwear down, letting them bunch up at her smooth calves, feeling her skin a little too much when sliding his hands back up to where they were needed.

He slid a finger inside her easily, licking his lips as he crooked it against her velvety center, the warmth of her practically calling to him, and the noises she was making weren't really helping him do this slow and steady. 

He couldn't savor her and the moment at the same time. That was probably a good thing for most people.

He added another finger next to the first one, her hips rocking to meet his hand, a whimper leaving her purple lips every few seconds on the backstroke of his movements, well, of his fingers movements.

"Oh god just do it." She begged, head smacking against the frame just like he had wanted to do earlier.

"Okay, okay." He groaned as she held him at his base, nails scratching at his sensitive skin, leaving a burning sensation behind.

He buried his face in her throat before presseing forward, Santanico helping guide him towards her pussy.

He bit down on her skin once his tip was inside her, and she yelped out in either surprise or enjoyment. "More!" She demanded, scratching down his clothed back.

He snapped his hips forward with no mercy, smirking into her throat when she gasped. She did say more and he was sure she could take it. She was a big girl after all.

Her hips met his thrust with perfect timing, the sound of skin smacking skin echoed through the room they were in, and he silently thanked whatever fucking god that was real that they were alone.

He kissed up her jaw and met her lips once more, sighing when she kissed back, mouth a little slack from pleasure but still.

He swore her lips got bigger every time he saw them or kissed them, granted this was only the second time but still. He felt like he actually wanted her to swallow him whole right about now. In fact he'd let her do almost anything right now.

Her nipples hardened against his chest, and she started to bounce up and down along with side to side on his lap (against his lap?). 

He kept his thrusts the same pace, only pounding them twice as hard every once in a while to get a gasp from her. Her breath ghosting over the shell of his ear made him want to kill for this.

He snuck his hands between them again, this time to rub against her chest, feeling her breasts and pinching the hardened nubs between his thumbs and forefingers. Pulling and tugging them to earn a hiss and moan from her.

Her pussy clenched with the movement and he felt himself groan with it, he was close and suddenly he was going even faster, he couldn't help it and she certainly wasn't complaining.

"Seth!" She cried, signalling she was as close as he was.

"Fuck, me too baby." He answered with a short pant following, already loosing his breath.

Her hands moved back to his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes, and he was sure his eyes were just as glossed over as hers were. This was paradise.

If Carlos had promised him this instead of El Rey, he still would have said yes. This was the feeling he wanted to bottle.

She came with a perfect cry of his name on her lips, pussy dripping and mouth hung open, their eyes never loosing each other.

Just the look on her face had him cumming too, hot and heavy the load shot off inside her like a bullet; he wasn't concerned in the slightest bit of not having protection. She was technically dead after all.

They stood there for a moment. Santanico still, her arms wrapped around Seth, and him panting, his breath bated and short. 

"Holy shit." He mumbled, finally looking away from her eyes and kissing the curve of her jaw, breathing her smell in like a perfume.

"Your dick knows a good woman when it sees one." He could practically hear the smirk on her face.

"Here we fucking go."


End file.
